


L'equilibre

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Puede ser que el amor, a veces, no sea suficiente. Puede ser, que lo que callamos, pese demasiado. Puede que un mal paso, nos lleve a donde nunca nos imaginaríamos que pudiéramos llegar. ¿Podremos, ahora, restablecer el equilibrio?





	1. Cuando los buenos amigos no son tan buenos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Mi muso, que es muy majo, pero también bastante capullo, ha sido tan amable de lanzarme en las narices una idea cuando ya estaba trabajando en otra. Y yo, estaba escribiendo ¿Confías en mí?, en un intento de relajarme después de Instinto, ya sabéis, hacer algo divertido y dejar descansar la mente. Pero claro, llega este listo y me enseña una canción, y todos mis sensores hurt se disparan, y claro, la cabra tira al monte.
> 
> Así que nada, aquí estoy, con dos historias a la vez y currando como una negra jjj, como si no tuviera bastante con el trabajo real. En fin, actualización semanal claro y no me pidáis más que bastante tengo jjj. 
> 
> Espero que os guste, no dejéis de hacérmelo saber.

L’equilibre  
By: Saphirott

Capítulo 1: Caminando de puntillas

La première nuit on s'emboîte et puis transpirant on se décolle  
Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe  
Le millième nous suffoque, besoin d'air et besoin d'espace  
Nos pieds persistent puisqu'ils se touchent puis l'on s'évite puisqu'on se lasse  
**********************  
La primera noche nos encajamos y transpirando nos despegamos  
espalda contra espalda como una caricia que lentamente se esfuma  
La cercanía nos sofoca, necesidad de aire y necesidad de espacio  
Nuestros pies persisten ya que se tocan y nos evitamos porque nos cansamos

 

Es tarde, tiene que serlo. No quiere mirar el reloj, en realidad no quiere moverse. Mimetizado en ese mugriento intento fallido de sofá, en el que uno solo puede atreverse a sentarse, porque ya ha visto tantas cosas malas y rotas, que no puede sorprenderse de nada. 

Le pican los ojos y le duelen los huesos de pasar tanto tiempo en la misma postura, haciendo que investiga, la nariz hundida en ese libro de hojas amarillentas, tan finas que teme que en cualquier momento se deshagan entre sus dedos y al que ya hace mucho rato que no presta atención, primero, porque la cortina acuosa que cubre sus ojos por el cansancio ya no le permite leer. y segundo, porque aunque si pudiera, sus ojos no pueden evitar desviarse cada treinta segundos a la pequeña mesa situada en la esquina opuesta de aquella habitación, donde Sam parece tan concentrado en su portátil. 

Sus dedos navegan rápidos por el teclado, seguros, decididos, sus pupilas brillan con el reflejo de la pantalla, siempre se asombraba de la eficiencia de su hermano a la hora de trabajar, pasando de una referencia a otra, hallando las conexiones, tenaz como un perro buscando su hueso. Sonrió con nostalgia, podría acercarse y echar un vistazo, ver como lo lleva, debería hacerlo, deberían hablar, otra vez… Negó con la cabeza para si mismo, Dean Winchester queriendo hablar, eso sí que tenía gracia. Tampoco podía engañarse, en realidad no se atrevía, había perdido la cuenta de las noches que llevaban así, esa aparente calma que no hacía más que ocultar una tensión que no dejaba de crecer cada minuto y que sabía que los acabaría ahogando. 

Observó a Sam durante un rato más, dándole tiempo, tiempo para que fuera él el que actuara, Sammy era bueno en eso, ¿no?, en arreglar las cosas. Él era la parte cabal de los dos, el más inteligente, Dean era el impulsivo, el que hablaba primero y se arrepentía después, el cabezota obstinado. Sam le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cómo reconducirle, que teclas tocar y así. al final, llegar a un acuerdo y acabar con el conflicto. Siempre fue así, con la diferencia de que ahora, no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo. 

La espalda le estaba matando y no parecía que nada fuera a cambiar. Cerró el libro de golpe entre sus manos, Sam dio un pequeño respingo en su silla y le miró durante un segundo de forma reprobatoria, antes de regresar su atención a la pantalla. Dean se frotó los ojos con cansancio, soltó el libro sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía frente a él y se puso en pie. Miró a su alrededor con desgana para finalmente dar un enorme bostezo mientras estiraba su dolorida espalda. Sam volvió a mirarle. 

\- Me voy a la cama, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente – anunció sin que el otro hubiera dicho palabra. 

La habitación seguía en silencio, pero Dean permanecía en pie, entre el ajado sofá y la destartalada mesita, esperando. Sam era muy consciente de lo inquisitiva que era la mirada de su hermano. Tragó saliva y hecho un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su ordenador. 

\- Vale – dijo con una conformidad que dolió al rubio – yo…, estoy con algo aquí. Aún me quedo un rato. 

Dean adoptó un puchero pensativo, la decepción inundando el jade de sus ojos mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

\- Claro… Buenas noches Sammy.  
\- Buenas noches. 

Ni una sola palabra más se dijo, nada que rasgara ese velo sutil bajo el que se ocultaban. Dean no quiso alargarlo más, con movimientos parcos pero eficientes, se despojó de su ropa y en un par de minutos estaba bajo las mantas, mirando la pared opuesta a donde estaba su hermano, para evitar según él, el resplandor que emanaba de la pantalla y que ahora mismo era la única luz en una habitación a oscuras. Pero no quería evitar la luz, lo que quería era evitar seguir mirando a Sam, seguir viendo esa distancia que los separaba, mucho más allá de los tres metros físicos que podía haber de la mesa a la cama. Cerró los ojos aún a sabiendas de que no iba a dormir. 

Todo había cambiado, él había cambiado. Se sentía viejo, roto, usado. No eran sentimientos nuevos para él, pero desde que había vuelto, desde que había salido de ese lugar que era mucho peor que el mismísimo infierno, esos sentimientos se habían acrecentado, solo tenía 34 años y parecía que hubiera vivido diez vidas, dudaba que alguna vez hubiese sido joven, que alguna vez hubiera hecho algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Aunque sí, una vez lo hizo…  
Centrado en sus recuerdos, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no se dio cuenta de cuando Sam había apagado el ordenador, ni le escucho levantarse para irse a la cama, por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensó, no movió ni un solo músculo y esperó. Sam abrió la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas, durante un momento se quedó quieto, podía sentir su mirada en la nuca, hubiera aguantado la respiración, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo que dormía. Finalmente, el cuerpo gigante de su hermano se movió, aunque no en la dirección esperada. Sam adoptó su misma postura, espalda contra espalda, pero sin tocarse, solo sus pies se rozaron, casual o premeditado, Dean no se sintió capaz de romper ese mínimo contacto, un puente que en aquellos momentos parecía demasiado frágil. 

Hacía años que no pedían camas separadas, no desde la primera vez que salió del infierno, no desde que ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido unos idiotas negando lo que sentían, desde que habían estado a punto de perderse para siempre, que en realidad se habían perdido, porque él fue al infierno y Sam se quedó, y ambos lo hicieron con la duda de ser correspondidos y eso dolió mucho más que las fauces y las garras de aquellos perros desgarrando su carne cada vez más fría, y sabe, que la perdida de Sam, fue mucho más allá que la pérdida de un hermano. Pero ahora, estaba seguro que estando cada uno en una cama, no se sentiría tan solo, ni tan fuera de lugar. Su corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento, no debía seguir por esa línea, esa vena suya que gustaba de auto flagelarse. No, tenían problemas, pero su lugar siempre sería junto a Sam, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. 

Decidido a cambiar esa negatividad por algo positivo, dejó que su mente viajara hacia atrás, a ese día, en el que realmente hizo lo que quería hacer, sin tener en cuenta remordimientos ni culpas, que aunque durante un tiempo persistieron, en ese momento no importaron. El momento en que se sintió completo, liberado y estúpidamente feliz.

Recuerda el rostro de Sam cuando se asomó a aquella puerta de motel, aún más mugriento e indecoroso de lo habitual, tan cutre como para tener los números de las habitaciones inscritos en corazones rojos en relieve sobre las puertas. Un Sam que ahora le parecía mucho más joven e inocente, aunque no lo fuera exactamente. Joven sí, claro, pero no inocente, no desde aquel día que su padre le puso un revolver en las manos para que se enfrentara al monstruo del armario. Recuerda el asombro en su rostro, la incredulidad de sus cambiantes ojos que se desplazaban con rapidez de su cara a la de Bobby, preguntando en silencio, con miedo, sin querer dejarse llevar por una esperanza que sabía no tenía fundamento. 

Lo que Dean sintió cuando vio a su hermano tras la puerta, fue mucho más allá de la alegría por volver a verle, sintió que a pesar que su alma venia desgarrada, hecha jirones por sus propias manos, con las mismas armas que había usado para torturar tantos inocentes, al tener a Sam delante, ese dolor, se mitigaba un instante, y el vacío, parecía menos vacío cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero las palabras no encontraban el camino a través de su garganta, anclado frente esa puerta sin poder dar un paso adelante, rodeado de un silencio que nadie parecía dispuesto a romper.

\- Hey Sammy… 

Es lo único que fue capaz de decir, pero una vez dicho, fue como el permiso para moverse, para dar un paso adelante y acercarse a su hermano que respiraba agitadamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Vio sus ojos tornarse en ira y, gracias a Dios, no había perdido los reflejos para esquivar su ataque. No podía culparlo, el habría hecho lo mismo si Sam hubiera aparecido milagrosamente en su puerta después de haber sido arrojado al mismísimo infierno. La intervención de Bobby fue suficiente para calmar los ánimos, para hacerle comprender que era cierto, que aunque ninguno sabía cómo, Dean Winchester había regresado. La cara de Sam reflejaba tal asombro que solo fue capaz de recurrir a su siempre inapropiado sarcasmo. 

\- Lo sé, luzco fantástico… ¿eh? 

Puso su mejor sonrisa canalla y aguantó la respiración esperando la reacción de su hermano. La sorpresa se transformó en alivio y, solo necesito de un paso para salvar la distancia que les separaba, un paso y los brazos de Sam rodeaban su espalda, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, chocando con una fuerza que los dos necesitaban sentir. Estaban allí, estaban vivos y estaban juntos, de nuevo, como debía ser, como había sido desde el momento que le pusieron a aquel pequeño bebe, que decían era su hermano, en sus brazos. 

El no quiso ser menos y devolvió ese abrazo, y lo apretó más, porque lo necesitaba más cerca. “Sam, su Sam, su Sammy”. Su hermano respiraba con fuerza contra su cuello y él cerró los ojos, inspirando su olor, uno que ninguna tortura le hizo olvidar, sintiendo su corazón tan acelerado como el propio y asegurándose en ese momento de que no iba a volver a dejarlo pasar, no se iría otra vez sin confesar la verdad, pasara lo que pasara. 

El abrazo fue largo, a los dos les costaba separarse. Después de los años, Dean aún siente un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al recordarlo. Pero, no estaban solos y aún quedaba mucho que hablar, cosas tan importantes como averiguar que había hecho Sam para sacarle de aquel agujero. Hasta que no conoció a Castiel, no terminó de creerse que no hubiera cometido algún tipo de locura, a pesar de haberse disculpado entre lágrimas por no haber sido él el artífice de aquel milagro.   
Ambos habían llorado, después de que Sam despachara a aquella chica, después de que Bobby se hubiera marchado, dejándoles esa intimidad que los dos necesitaban, habían llorado en muchas ocasiones durante aquella noche. Lágrimas de alegría, de emoción y de pena, pero al fin y al cabo, cada una de ellas, de alguna manera liberadoras. 

Se contemplaron durante mucho rato tras la marcha del que era un segundo padre para ellos. Sentados el uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, reconociéndose. Sam fue el primero en levantarse y como un resorte Dean le siguió. 

\- Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo llevando las manos a su cuello, sus movimientos vigilados por unos expectantes ojos verdes. 

De debajo de la camiseta de Sam, emergió el colgante con el amuleto que el mismo Sam le había regalado en aquellas ya muy lejanas navidades, el que nunca había abandonado su pecho desde aquel día. Su hermano se lo quito y lo depositó en su mano. Dean sentía como la mano le temblaba bajo el peso del pequeño colgante, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a darse cuenta de que no lo tenía, ver que su hermano lo había guardado, que lo llevaba para recordarle, hizo que su corazón latiera de una manera desbocada. 

Devolvió el colgante a su lugar original, su hermano le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo más que volver a abrazarlo. No fue un abrazo tan fuerte ni tan necesitado como el primero, pero si más íntimo y cálido, sin darse cuenta de que se mecían el uno al otro, calmándose. Dean sentía como el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su hermano le reconfortaba, quitándole parte de ese frío que sabía que nunca le abandonaría pero que si podía seguir a su lado, sería capaz de soportar. Quería decirlo, tenía que decírselo, decirle que era todo para él, que era su hermano pero que era mucho más, que necesitaba que fuera más. Otra vez las dudas le asaltaron, la inseguridad que siempre le hacía echar marcha atrás. Pero esta vez, no fue él el que tuvo que tomar la decisión, esta vez, otro ocupó su lugar. 

Sam se retiró lo justo solo para mirarle, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que le aceleró la respiración. Sus miradas se cruzaron e hicieron lo más inteligente que nunca habían hecho, dejar que sus ojos hablaran, porque ellos si se entendían, con claridad, sin la ambigüedad que pueden dejar las palabras. Los ojos no mienten, no unos que se conocen tan bien. 

Dean subió su mano hasta la nuca del menor y dejo que sus dedos acariciaran el nacimiento del pelo, Sam suspiró solo una vez y cerró los ojos durante un segundo, cuando los abrió, la determinación se reflejaba en ellos con la claridad de un espejo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tentativo, uno que llevo la sangre a golpear con fuerza en sus oídos, marcando un ritmo que les recordaba que estaban vivos. 

No hubo palabras y no hubo preguntas. Los besos ganaron confianza, hambrientos, necesitados, ardientes, dando rienda suelta a los deseos de casi una vida y que ya habían perdido toda esperanza de cumplir. Las manos recorrieron los cuerpos conocidos pero no tanto, buscando esos lugares a los que nunca habían llegado, explorándolos y guardándolos en la secreta memoria que se escondía bajo la yema de sus dedos. Dieron y tomaron todo lo que pudieron, ansiosos y embriagados el uno del otro. Poseyéndose entre lágrimas, superados por los sentimientos, sepultados por la realidad de constatar que solo estarían completos el uno con el otro. 

La noche fue demasiado corta para la opinión de ambos, aunque al amanecer sus cuerpos estaban sudados, cansados y doloridos por el nuevo nivel de entrega que habían alcanzado. Aun así, felices y relajados. Dean acariciaba la espalda de su hermano mientras este reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando con esa laxitud propia del momento. El pulgar de Sam trazaba círculos sobre el hueso de su cadera con la misma cadencia que él lo hacía sobre su espalda. 

\- Lo siento… - dijo Sam a la vez que detenía su caricia. Dean miró hacia abajo pero no podía verle la cara.   
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por no ser yo quien te salvara… - Dean iba a contestar, pero la voz ahora un poco más rota de su hermano le interrumpió de nuevo – Lo intente…, te juro que lo intente. Hice de todo, perseguir demonios, interrogarlos, matarlos… Ofrecí tratos, pagaría lo que me pidieran, rogué, supliqué… No me importa admitirlo, suplique que me cogieran, a mí por ti… No sirvió de nada…, te fuiste al infierno, por meses… ¡meses! Y yo…, no podía hacer nada, solo ver como esos perros te destrozaban delante de mis ojos… Lo siento…, lo siento tanto…

Dean se incorporó con cuidado, sujetando la cara de su hermano y mirándole con intensidad. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del menor que él se apresuró en secar. 

\- No Sammy… Eh, Sammy, mírame. No te disculpes ¿vale? No tienes que disculparte, yo te creo. Además, sé que no podías hacer nada. No quería que lo hicieras…, fui al infierno para salvarte y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario y tú…, tú no debes sentirte culpable.   
\- No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo…  
Dean le miró con un cariño infinito, pero también con ese tono chulesco y decidido que no admitía discusión.   
\- Podrás intentarlo… - susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlos. 

*********************

Sí, aquel había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, posiblemente el mejor, pero esa conversación le llevaba directamente a donde se encontraban ahora. Seguía sin poder entenderlo, quizás si lo entendía, pero lo que no podía era admitirlo. No podía librarse de esa sensación de decepción, de traición por la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarse de él? ¿Cómo en todo un año no había intentado nada? De acuerdo, habían decidido que no lo harían, pero, ¿valían de verdad esas decisiones cuando el hecho era que uno había desaparecido realmente? Desde luego, para él la respuesta era no. Él no hubiera abandonado a su hermano, nunca, aunque se dejara la vida intentándolo. 

Se puso bocarriba en la cama, la mano sobre la cabeza acariciando distraídamente su pelo, a su lado, la respiración de Sam era pausada dentro del sueño. Le miró de reojo observando sus facciones relajadas, cuando dormía, volvía a ser aquel niño, ese que un día juro proteger. Suspiró con fuerza, quería olvidarlo, ya estaba de vuelta, ya estaban de nuevo juntos, debería ser capaz de pasar página, pero le estaba costando demasiado y a esa tensión se han ido sumando más y más problemas. Miró de nuevo a Sam y por primera vez, se preguntó si lo suyo se estaba acabando. 

No fue consciente de haberse dormido, aunque por la lacerante punzada de dolor que atravesó su cabeza cuando volvió a la consciencia, no debió haber sido por demasiado tiempo. Entreabrió los ojos temiendo la luz, pero la habitación permanecía en penumbra. La nuca y los anchos hombros de Sam, ocuparon su reducido espacio de visión. Un retazo de sus cavilaciones nocturnas le asaltó de nuevo, haciendo que su inquietud aumentara, una inquietud, a la que ahora mismo, solo podía combatir de una forma. 

Con cautela, temiendo en el fondo despertarle, se movió hasta que su pecho hizo contacto con la espalda de su hermano, deslizó el brazo sobre su cintura, y siguió moviéndolo hasta que su mano alcanzó el lugar bajo el que su corazón latía fuerte y sereno. Dejó la mano quieta, la palma extendida abarcando la mayor superficie, acercó la nariz a su cuello, a la base del nacimiento de ese pelo suave y sedoso que, en ocasiones. podía tornarse en un nido de pájaros, pero que él adoraba igual. Inspiró con fuerza, dejando que ese olor familiar, el que le decía que estaba en casa, junto con el latido que retumbaba bajo su palma, le trajeran la calma. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso así, ni cuando empezó a moverse. Su mano trazó suaves círculos sobre el poderoso pecho a la vez que su boca se deslizaba por la suave piel del cuello del menor. Labios entreabiertos, temblorosos, tentativos sobre las marcadas vertebras de su nuca. La punta de una lengua se asoma, acompañando la leve caricia de esos labios, dejando tras ellos una huella húmeda. La piel se eriza a su paso, vellos de punta que se alzan buscando la memoria de esa caricia. 

Sam aún duerme, pero eso no evita que un gemido complacido emerja de sus labios. Dean sonríe contra la piel de su cuello, la mano que tiene sobre el pecho del menor, desciende lentamente hasta su estómago, presionando sobre su firme y cálida superficie, tratando de reducir aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, lo cual ya es algo imposible, porque más cerca y estarían fundidos. Hace un camino de pequeños besos sobre su clavícula hasta llegar al hombro. Su hermano se remueve ya despierto y Dean le libera solo lo justo para que pueda volverse. 

Sam se queda bocarriba, aún en medio de ese velo que separa el sueño de la vigilia. Los parpados entornados y el ceño un poco fruncido. Dean sonríe desde arriba, incorporado sobre su codo, acariciando con la mano libre la cadera de su hermano. 

\- Buenos días… - susurra. 

Sam no dice nada y Dean no se siente capaz de averiguar cuanto tiempo es capaz de pasar sin hacerlo. No, porque si el tiempo fuera demasiado, volvería el pánico, ese que solo había empezado a calmar. Sin esperar a nada, se inclina y lo besa. Un beso suave, labios sobre labios, un buenos días, un te quiero, un no dejes que esto se estropee, un ayúdame a arreglarlo. Todo eso volcado en una fugaz caricia, un recurso desesperado.

Permite que su esperanza crezca cuando ve ese brillo familiar en el fondo del caleidoscopio que conforman los ojos de su hermano. Regresa a sus labios, y esta vez sí, la respuesta llega firme y clara. Dean gime complacido cuando la enorme mano de su hermano se aferra a su nuca, atrayéndolo al beso, un beso que profundiza con su lengua. Lento, cadencioso, intenso. 

\- Sammy… - su voz rota es absorbida por los labios de su hermano, y se siente tan bien…, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Sienten los labios hinchados y febriles, húmedos de saliva compartida y lacerados por los dientes, pero está bien, están juntos. Dean cree que es el momento de avanzar, pasa una pierna entre las de su hermano y se inclina casi cubriendo su cuerpo, dejando que pueda sentir su deseo contra la cadera, meciéndose sobre ella, haciendo que un jadeo ronco escape de sus labios.

\- Dean… - su voz es áspera y Dean puede asegurar que adora ese tono. Continúa meciéndose mientras sus labios se deslizan por el largo cuello del menor.   
\- Dean… - escucha de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Su lengua ahondando en el hueco donde se unen las clavículas de su hermano.   
\- ¡Dean! – urgente, seco. Dean se para y busca sus ojos, unos ojos demasiado serios para lo que estaban haciendo. 

\- Dean, para… - dice ahora, más suave.   
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dean no entiende nada.   
\- Trabajo…, estamos en medio de una investigación y aún hay mucho por hacer 

Lo dice con tono pausado, con condescendencia, como si estuviera explicando a un niño porque no puede quedarse en los columpios. Eso, molesta. Dean cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, porque, lo que menos quiere en estos momentos, es iniciar otra discusión. Así que, hace como que no lo ha oído y regresa a su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos antes de volver a hablar. 

\- Es temprano…, hay tiempo para todo… - no lo ve, pero siente como Sam rueda los ojos y deja escapar un bufido. También siente la mano sobre su pecho, empujando para apartarle.   
\- Sam, ¡joder! – protesta enfadado, pero Sam ha conseguido el espacio suficiente para levantarse y ahora está sentado al borde de la cama, la espalda tensa y la cabeza gacha. Dean no puede hacer más que contemplarle. 

\- He quedado con el forense dentro de una hora – murmura con voz grave – Me ducho yo primero, ¿vale?  
\- Sam – no sabe si es una amenaza o una súplica, ninguna de las dos es atendida. Su hermano se levanta, coge una muda limpia y desaparece tras la puerta del baño, dejándole de nuevo sin saber que hacer.


	2. Lo que nos callamos

Capítulo 2: Lo que callamos

On rêve d'un goût inconnu dans la bouche  
La nostalgie ne fait plus effet, c'est une pilule qui nous étouffe  
Puis il y a cette femme qui tourne autour, qui fait sa danse qui sème le doute  
Et qui l'arrose de ses sourires, mon dieu que la sensation est douce

L'équilibre fragile  
Quand on navigue entre les rives  
Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient immobiles

Elle appuie là où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce que je craque  
Jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs s'effondrent et que je passe à l'acte  
Alors qu'elle me ment, tout explose, il y aura l'avant et l'après  
Comme une dose d'adrénaline sulfureusement injectée

*********************

Soñamos con un gusto desconocido en la boca  
La nostalgia ya no hace efecto, es una píldora que nos ahoga  
Y esta esa mujer que ronronea, que hace su baile, que siembra la duda  
Y que lo riega con sus sonrisas, Dios mío que dulce es la sensación

El equilibrio frágil,  
Cuando se navega entre las orillas  
Empiezo, terminas  
La tormenta nos tiene inmóviles

Ella aprieta donde duele, hasta derrumbarme  
Hasta que mis valores se derrumban y paso a la acción  
Mientras miente, todo explota. Habrá un antes y un después  
Como una dosis de adrenalina sulfurosamente inyectada

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacudida con tal fuerza, que rebotó al chocar con la pared. Dean la atravesó sin decir nada, lanzando el macuto sobre la cama y dirigiéndose directamente al baño. Sam entró justo detrás de él, cerrando con cuidado, mientras observaba preocupado a su hermano. Cojeó hasta la puerta del aseo y se apoyó en el marco de la misma. Dean se miraba al espejo, palpando con cuidado su pómulo, que había empezado a hincharse, y en el que destacaba un profundo corte. Su labio también estaba partido y Sam estaba seguro de que hallarían más lesiones bajo la ropa.

\- Déjame que te eche una mano con eso – pidió en tono cansado. 

Dean se giró, lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaba enfadado, lo sabía. Se reiría si fuera gracioso, pero no lo era. – Dean…- repitió nervioso. Había notado la tensión creciendo desde que acabó la cacería, latiendo en el Impala, bajo los nudillos de Dean, blancos de tanto apretar el volante, en su mandíbula tensa y en la música de AC/DC a todo volumen, censurando cualquier intento de iniciar una conversación. La tormenta se estaba formando, y no sabía si esta vez, sería capaz de ponerlos a ambos a cubierto. 

\- Por favor, deja que lo vea – sabe que es una súplica, pero no le importa, quiere apaciguar las cosas.   
\- No hace falta. No es nada – gruñe su hermano. Echa un último vistazo al espejo e intenta pasar por delante de él, dejando el baño. Sam lo detiene, sujetando su brazo, atento a la mueca de dolor involuntaria. Dean no dice nada, pero sus ojos se vuelven oscuros, una advertencia, una que valdría con cualquiera menos con Sam.   
\- ¡Siéntate Dean! – ha sido demasiado brusco, lo sabe, pero está cansado, no solo por hoy, sino por todo lo que arrastran. La mirada de su hermano sigue siendo desafiante, y tiene que recordarse, que debe intentar calmar las cosas, por eso baja el tono y añade suave – Por favor, deja solo que le eche un vistazo. 

Dean no quiere sentarse, quiere gritar, gritar alto, y golpear, y romper cosas. Quiere seguir en la cacería y seguir matando a esos hijos de puta, y cuando acabara con ellos, tener otra fila detrás, y luego otra y otra. Necesita descargar esa rabia, la frustración, las dudas. Quiere que se le quiten las ganas de golpear a Sammy, solo quiere estar tranquilo. Un momento, solo un momento, como era antes, antes del Purgatorio, antes de su vuelta, cuando la vida era una mierda, si, pero por las noches, dentro de las cuatro paredes del motel de turno, todo estaba bien. 

Dean no quiere sentarse pero, aun así, lo hace. Separa una de las sillas de la mesa y se sienta en ella, exhala un largo suspiro e intenta calmarse. Sam no dice nada, pero puede reconocer una mirada de agradecimiento por parte del menor. Cierra los ojos y se centra en respirar. Se estremece cuando siente los dedos de Sam, palpando delicadamente su cara.

\- Vas a necesitar un par de puntos – dice en tono neutro. Él no responde nada. – Quítate la camiseta. 

Dean abre los ojos y le fulmina con la mirada. No le importa, necesita saber su estado, el real. El rubio se levanta, despojándose primero de la camisa, sin dejar de mirarle con esa rabia, contenida, desafiante. Le duele, su hermano no sabe cuánto lo hace, traga en seco mientras le mira llevar las manos al bajo de la camiseta, sujetando los bordes y tirando de ella hacia arriba. Se dobla de dolor y sisea entre dientes antes de conseguir su objetivo. El quejido saca de su trance de observación a Sam, que se apresura a sostenerlo. Cuando consigue que recupere el equilibrio, es él, quien retira con cuidado la prenda. Dean jadea, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, la mano protegiendo su costado, retirándose involuntariamente cuando Sam intenta tocarlo. 

\- No te muevas – pide el menor.   
\- Es más fácil decirlo – bromea sin ganas. 

Sam le dirige una de sus miradas reprobatorias, maldito niñato sabelotodo. Pero a Sam no le preocupa en estos momentos complacer a su hermano, a Sam le preocupa ver la cantidad de lesiones que mancillan su cuerpo, nuevas cicatrices a añadir a una larga lista, atesorada durante toda su vida. Tiene un corte profundo en la cadera y destacando sobre todo lo demás, una enorme contusión, ya de colores violáceos sobre sus costillas. La palpa con cuidado, peritando como obligado experto, el alcance de los daños.

\- No están rotas – afirma – pero debes tener alguna fisura. Date una ducha y te las vendaré después, también coseré esas heridas. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – desea que le diga que si, que le necesita, desea que por una vez le deje cuidarlo, una vez por tantas, pero sabe que no va a hacerlo, mucho menos hoy. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera preguntado, habría ido con él sin más, habría limpiado su cuerpo y le habría confortado. También sabe que, en cualquier otro momento, esto quizás no hubiera pasado.

Le observa irse y se deja caer sobre la silla que, hace tan solo un momento, ocupaba su hermano. Repasa en su cabeza los detalles de la cacería, no tenían que haber ido, no esa noche, aún no estaban preparados. Pero Dean estaba ansioso, un cañón cargado de pólvora, amartillado y tan solo a la espera de que alguien acercara la llama a la mecha, quizás él contribuyo en algo esa mañana, quizás no debió rechazarlo, de todos modos, de nada valía ya lamentarlo. Ninguno de los dos parecía ya sincronizado. 

Dean sale del baño, algunas gotas escurriendo de su pelo, húmedo y alborotado, caen por su cuello. Lleva unos vaqueros medio abiertos y va descalzo. Sus miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos y Sam sabe que no ha cambiado nada, la tensión sigue ahí, agazapada, esperando. Se levanta para que Dean ocupe su lugar, busca en su mochila hasta encontrar todo lo necesario para empezar a curarle. El silencio es molesto, irritante. Sam siente como ese sentimiento se arraiga en su interior, su hermano no tiene derecho a hacerle sentirse culpable, él fue el que decidió ir, él fue el que entró sin esperarle, y si se lo preguntan, sí, está harto de ser el responsable de todos los males, de cargar con todas las culpas, ¡muchas gracias!

No ha sido consciente, pero ha dejado de tener cuidado, atiende a su hermano de forma, no brusca, pero sí seca, eficiente pero impersonal. No cae en ello hasta que siente el gruñido de advertencia por parte de Dean. Un gruñido, ¿qué se cree que son? ¿perros? 

\- Esto ya está – dice de forma seca, empezando a recoger todas las cosas, guardando el material y tirando todo lo desechable. Evita la mirada de su hermano, por eso, no ve su ceño fruncido. Dean alcanza una camiseta que había sobre la cama y se la pone con cuidado. Y Sam, sabe que debería dejarlo, no decir nada, dejar que pase la noche y se calmen los ánimos, pero se siente mal, está molesto, enfadado y preocupado, y no sabe cuál de esos sentimientos prevalece sobre los demás. 

\- ¿Por qué diablos has entrado ahí solo? – es una pregunta y es un reproche. Porque ya no aguanta más de esa actitud suicida de su hermano, ese estado de alerta constante, ese ataca primero y pregunta después; que si bien, siempre ha sido un rasgo marcado de su personalidad, ahora se había incrementado de forma alarmante.   
\- Déjalo Sammy – y ahí vamos otra vez. Sam bufa terminando de guardar las cosas. No va a dejarlo, no quiere dejarlo, no más esconder la mierda bajo la alfombra. Se gira para enfrentarlo. 

\- ¿Por qué entraste solo? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?   
\- ¿Qué más da? Entre y ya está. No tengo que darte explicaciones – contesta altanero.   
\- Ah, muy bien… Y dime, ¿va a ser así todas las veces? ¿vas a hacerlo todo tú solo? Lo digo porque, si es así, puedo quedarme aquí tranquilamente, sin hacer nada.   
\- No sería la primera vez… – ha sido un murmullo, pero lo ha dicho, no quería, pero lo ha hecho, y ha sido con rabia, con despecho. Ahora Sam le mira incrédulo, dolido. Nunca van a superarlo, él no es capaz de superarlo. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Dean se siente ahora terriblemente cansado. La noche sin dormir, la cacería, los golpes. No quiere discutir, no quiere que esto siga avanzando.   
\- De verdad Sam, vamos a dejarlo – intenta ir hacia la cama, pero le bloquea el paso.  
\- No Dean. Di lo que tengas que decir, terminemos con esto de una vez – su semblante esta serio y sus ojos brillan desafiantes. El mayor lo intenta de nuevo, pero Sam no está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y ahora es su mano la que se estampa en su pecho, frenándole. 

\- Sam… - de nuevo una advertencia, de nuevo, inútil.   
\- Dilo… - insta entre dientes.   
\- No quieres saberlo – el tono sigue siendo de advertencia, pero sus ojos brillan con un verde intenso que se va cargando de rabia.   
\- Oh, créeme. – dice Sam sin apartar la mirada – quiero saberlo. 

Sus miradas se retan, sus rostros se retan, todo lo hace, sus cuerpos en si, son un desafío. Poner las cartas sobre la mesa, otra vez, en una partida que nunca avanza, que siempre queda en tablas, dejando un regusto amargo que nos les deja avanzar. Todo porque ninguno de los dos es capaz de ser frío en esto, ninguno es capaz de ver más allá en la partida, de contar las cartas, de tener la paciencia que se necesita para ganar. No, ambos son impulsivos, aferrados a su mano, cegados en su razón, una y otra vez, perdiendo irremediablemente. 

\- No te esperé porque no puedo confiar en que vengas – El tono seguro hace daño, duele más que un disparo. Su mano se afloja durante un segundo en el pecho de su hermano. Bajo la palma, siente su pulso acelerado, su respiración pesada, el reproche. 

Sam se recompone. Ha pedido disculpas mil veces, no quiere hacerlo más. 

\- Ya dije que me equivoque. ¿Acaso tú no cometes errores? ¿En serio?  
\- Claro que cometo errores – contesta indignado – pero yo nunca te abandonaría a tu suerte, nunca te dejaría solo ante la muerte. Yo no habría estado un año jugando a las casitas con una mujer, olvidándome de ti. ¡Me dejaste allí por una chica! – las palabras estaban impregnadas de rabia.   
\- ¡Tú lo hiciste con Lisa! – espetó Sam en el mismo tono.   
\- Qué yo, ¿qué? – pregunto enfadado. Dio un manotazo al brazo de Sam y después le empujó con violencia contra la pared. 

\- Yo me fui con Lisa porque te lo prometí. Me hiciste prometértelo. Tú estabas en una puta jaula, en el infierno, sin ninguna posibilidad de sacarte de allí. Lloré, me desesperé, no dormía, no comía. ¡Así durante meses! Lisa me soportó, me apoyó, a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba roto, que mi corazón se había ido contigo. No deje de buscar la manera, ¿y dónde estabas tú?

Sam apretó los labios sin dejar de mirarle. 

\- ¿Dónde estabas Sam? En la tierra. desde el primer día, cazando con Samuel y olvidándote de mí, dejando que me destrozara por dentro cada día que pasaba, sabiendo que no iba a volver a verte. Tardaste un año en aparecer y me mentiste sobre tu alma. Dime Sam, realmente, ¿te sorprende tanto que me cueste confiar en ti?  
\- ¿Y yo? ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¡Tú también ocultas cosas!  
\- No voy a entrar ahí – advirtió el mayor.   
\- ¿No quieres hablar de Benny? – pregunta con sarcasmo.   
\- El aún no me ha traicionado  
\- Claro, se me olvidaba… - dice dolido – yo si… - cierra los ojos, dejando escapar un bufido cargado de sarcasmo – Estaba solo Dean, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba solo. No tenía a nadie, Bobby había muerto, Cass y tú estabais desaparecidos. Toda mi familia, todos mis amigos, todos estaban muertos. ¿sabes cómo me sentía?  
\- ¡Yo no estaba muerto! – bramó frente a su cara. - ¡Estaba metido en el sobaco de Dios, cazando monstruos, cuyo único motivo de entretenimiento era cazar al único humano que corría por esa tierra de mierda! Y tu mientras, estabas con ella. De eso estamos hablando Sammy, de eso y no de ninguna otra cosa. – dijo ahora en un tono más más tranquilo, un tono derrotado. 

\- Vine cuando me llamaste… - Dean no sabe cómo tomar eso, arrepentimiento, disculpa, justificación. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe con cierta tristeza.   
\- ¿Cuántas veces te llame? ¿Cuántos mensajes? No estabas en ninguna parte… ¿Y qué pasa ahora, Sam? ¿qué nos está pasando? ¿qué ha pasado esta mañana? ¿qué pasa cada noche? ¿puedes explicármelo? – sus ojos han perdido toda la dureza y ahora, simplemente se muestran tristes y decepcionados.   
\- Sigo siendo el mismo, Dean – dice con cierta desesperación.   
\- Ya… - asiente con la cabeza – me alegro por ti. Puede que yo, ya no lo sea.

Dean aprieta la mandíbula e inspira con fuerza. Mira a su hermano, recorriendo su rostro, atesorando sus rasgos, como si temiera no volver a verlos. La mirada de Sam es inquisitiva, preocupada. De nuevo se han dejado arrastrar a donde ninguno de los dos quería llegar. Dean camina hasta la silla y toma su chaqueta. 

\- ¿Dónde vas?  
\- Necesito respirar. No me esperes levantado. 

Sam se queda de pie, mirando la puerta cerrada, otra pieza más de ese muro que poco a poco les separa. Se sienta en la cama, el dolor de la pierna se hace de nuevo presente, le cuesta creer que lo haya olvidado, pero es normal, el dolor de la pierna no es nada comparado con el de su alma. No se molesta en quitarse la ropa, se deja caer sobre la ajada colcha, maldiciendo su suerte, maldiciendo su boca por no ser capaz de mantenerse callada y maldiciendo a Dean, porque sabe que no volverá esa noche. 

Dean arranca el Impala, sale con prisas del parking de aquel motel, necesita aire, kilómetros y pensar. Con las ventanillas bajadas, avanza por la oscura lengua de asfalto, una carretera secundaria, como tantas otras, con rumbo a ninguna parte. Las luces del coche es lo único visible y el ronroneo de su pequeña lo único que se escucha. No pone la música, no puede escuchar más que las palaras y los reproches del uno al otro. Solo una cosa podrá hacerle olvidar durante un rato. 

No sabe dónde está, pero los neones azules y rojos, le indican que ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Estaciona bajo una farola, para así tener controlada a su nena. La parte de delante está llena de motos y camionetas, que dejan bien claro, el tipo de clientes del local. Cuando entra, durante un segundo se siente abrumado, las luces y la música a todo volumen, contrastan con la quietud y el silencio del coche, pero se repone enseguida. La comisura de su labio se alza en un esbozo de sonrisa, conoce esos sitios y sabe manejarse en ellos a la perfección. Mesas de billar, matones de tres al cuarto y chicas sin problemas de moral. Le salieron los dientes entre lugares así. 

Busca un sitio libre en la barra y se sienta con seguridad. El camarero no tarda, uno doble y un chupito de tequila, no quiere ir despacio. La segunda ronda llega diez minutos después. El alcohol le quema en la garganta, pero le calma. Aunque parezca mentira, ordena un poco su cabeza. Se ha pasado, lo sabe, se había prometido a si mismo no volver a hacerlo, no volver a echarle las cosas en cara. Había visto el dolor en los ojos de su hermano y su pena cuando abandonó la habitación. Quizás debería haberse quedado, terminar de hablar con calma, intentar arreglarlo. Debería llamarle y tranquilizarlo, decirle que solo va a tomar un par de copas y volver temprano. Saca su móvil y navega por la agenda buscando el número de Sam, cuando lo alcanza aún duda durante un momento. 

\- ¿Problemas, encanto? – la suave voz le distrae de lo que estaba haciendo, levanta la vista del móvil, para encontrarse detrás de la barra, a una atractiva morena que le mira con una sonrisa en los labios.   
\- No, ninguno – dice él, tardando un momento en responder.   
\- Me alegro – contesta coqueta – Y entonces…, ¿qué te pongo?  
\- Uno doble y un chupito de tequila.

Mira el móvil en sus manos, bloquea la pantalla y lo guarda sin pensarlo. La chica regresa, sirve el whisky y planta dos vasos de chupito sobre la barra. Sus ojos negros brillan con diversión, y en sus labios, se dibuja una seductora sonrisa. El conoce ese juego, lo conoce muy bien, años y años de práctica. Esta oxidado, desde que esta con Sam nunca le había vuelto a interesar, pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Le sienta bien a su ego, después de sentirse ignorado tanto tiempo, solo quiere jugar un poco, confirmar que todavía tiene su toque, nada serio. 

Compone su mejor sonrisa canalla, y guiña un ojo a la chica antes de alzar el vaso y beber su contenido de un trago. Ella hace lo mismo con el suyo antes de servir una ronda más. 

\- No te había visto nunca por aquí – afirma ella. Su voz es dulce pero cargada de seguridad, no puede ser menos si se trabaja en un lugar así.   
\- No soy de por aquí – responde, acompañando la respuesta con un simple encogimiento de hombros.   
\- ¿Y qué te ha pasado? – dice señalando su cara.   
\- Accidente laboral – contesta restándole importancia.   
\- Ser poli debe ser duro  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea poli? – pregunta él, curioso.   
\- Cariño, todo tú grita policía – responde con la seguridad del que ha tratado a mucha gente. Dean sonríe satisfecho y apoya los antebrazos en la barra, inclinándose sobre ella, acercándose más a la chica que no se aparta.   
\- Me has pillado – dice con una enorme sonrisa – no se lo digas a nadie. 

Ella ríe y sirve otra ronda, Dean aún sostiene el vaso cuando ella va a retirarlo, lo coge por el borde, mientras desliza su índice por el dorso de la mano de él. Dean sigue el movimiento con sus ojos, para luego mirar inquisitivamente a la chica. 

\- Salgo en un par de horas…, por si no tienes nada que hacer – Dean la mira de arriba abajo, con descaro, cosa que a ella, lejos de ofender parece agradar. Además, ella ha estado haciendo lo mismo con él.   
\- De momento, ponme otra – responde alzando su copa, con una sonrisa que dice lo que no dice su boca. La chica le sirve y se aleja, su jefe no parece apreciar que preste tanta atención a un solo cliente. 

Dean sonríe satisfecho mientras pega un sorbo a su copa, realmente no ha perdido el toque, está bien saberlo. No piensa quedarse, solo ha sido un juego, tomará un par de copas y cuando esté tranquilo del todo, volverá con Sam. 

Ese era su plan, por eso, despertarse por la mañana en una habitación extraña y el cuerpo de una mujer al lado, le sorprende tanto.


	3. Dejándose caer

Capítulo 3: Dejándose caer

Elle appuie là où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce que je craque  
Jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs s'effondrent et que je passe à l'acte  
Alors qu'elle me ment, tout explose, il y aura l'avant et l'après  
Comme une dose d'adrénaline sulfureusement injectée

Puis je rentre tous les soirs, chaque fois un peu plus tard  
Avant chaque baiser c'est la douche, pour se dire bonjour et bonsoir  
J'ai l'impression de devenir fou c'est l'arythmie dans le myocarde  
Est-ce que je perds pied, est-ce que c'est bien la fin de notre histoire

****************

Ella aprieta donde duele, hasta derrumbarme  
Hasta que mis valores se derrumban y paso a la acción  
Mientras miente, todo explota. Habrá un antes y un después  
Como una dosis de adrenalina sulfurosamente inyectada

Y vuelvo todas las noches, cada vez un poco más tarde  
Antes de cada beso es la ducha, para decirse buenos y días y buenas noches  
Tengo la impresión de volverme loco, es la arritmia en el miocardio  
Es que pierdo pie, es que es el final de nuestra historia

 

Había demasiado silencio, y el silencio, nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Dean caminaba con cautela, midiendo sus pasos, agradeciendo que la mullida alfombra de hojas húmedas, amortiguara el sonido de los mismos. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, sus ojos vigilaban cada hueco, cada corteza de aquellos árboles que le rodeaban, demasiados, cada uno de ellos escondiendo la posible amenaza. Sentía el estruendoso golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho y el sudor corriendo por su espalda. Sus manos se afianzaron sobre el mango del extraño machete que usaba como arma; los brazos tensos y listos para atacar o defenderse, el día a día, constante y sin tregua en el infierno de los monstruos, el Purgatorio. 

El ataque llegó por su espalda, a pesar de estar alerta, no pudo evitar verse sorprendido. Rodó por el suelo, para incorporarse un segundo después, haciendo frente a quien fuera que fuese su enemigo. El tipo sonreía con dientes afilados, un vampiro. Dean le devuelve la sonrisa y ataca decidido, aunque, no deja de apreciar demasiada seguridad en su enemigo. Cuando echa hacia delante, tres más aparecen a su espalda, rodeándolo. Le acechan amenazantes, girando a su alrededor, disfrutando por adelantado de la que suponen que va a ser la mejor cena de sus vidas, el mismísimo Dean Winchester. 

Atacan todos a la vez, el cazador es rápido y en un certero movimiento, decapita al primero, ocupando justo el tiempo que los otros necesitan para echársele encima. Dean se defiende con todo, golpeando como puede, intentando quitárselos de encima, pero el ruido ha atraído más criaturas. Apuñala al que tiene a su izquierda, no lo ha matado, pero le da un poco de espacio, el justo para ver a su alrededor y saber que todo ha acabado. Demasiados, esta vez, son demasiados. Ve el odio en sus ojos, la secreta satisfacción de la venganza. No los juzga, ha mandado a demasiados monstruos allí, es lógico que quieran agradecérselo, él también lo haría. Solo lamenta una cosa, no haber vuelto a ver a Sam, no poder despedirse y no poder decirle tantas cosas que ahora se llevará consigo. 

Con un último pensamiento hacia su hermano, empuña con más fuerza su arma y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, luchar, hasta el final, hasta que se le agoten las fuerzas. Va a irse, por fin abandonará ese inmundo lugar, no como desearía, pero es lo que hay y de seguro, se llevará unos cuantos consigo antes de caer. Siente los golpes, los cortes, la carne se abre y su sangre brota. Cae de rodillas, la respiración pesada, el pulso late agónico en sus oídos, sus ojos se nublan. Segundos, es lo que le queda. 

Sam…, Sammy…

Siente como alguien tira de su pelo hacia atrás, obligándole a exponer su garganta, ve los dientes del monstruo cernirse sobre él, presionando sobre su tráquea, partiéndola e imposibilitándole para respirar, después le sueltan, su cuerpo cae desmadejado sobre el húmedo lecho del bosque, sus ojos muy abiertos, mostrando un verde que se opaca por segundos. 

No puede respirar, le arde el pecho, lo intenta, inspira, pero es imposible, el aire no pasa, se ahoga, va a morir. 

¡Respira! 

Siente el sabor de la sangre en su boca, el cerebro a punto de estallar y como si una presa le estrujara las costillas. 

¡Respira! 

Su cabeza no se da por vencida, no es capaz de ver cuando todo está perdido. Dean quisiera reírse, pero le duele demasiado, su cuerpo le sigue ordenando respirar, pero él, se sigue ahogando. Y de repente, milagrosamente, el aire pasa, un aire fresco y vitalizante, que calma sus pulmones doloridos. Inspira con fuerza, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, ¡necesita más! Su cuerpo se eleva hasta quedar sentado, a pesar del dolor. Evaluar la situación lo primero, pensar que ha pasado, después. 

Aún con la respiración agitada, abre los ojos, mirando alrededor. Confusión, eso es lo que siente. Parpadea con rapidez, mirando a un lado y a otro. No hay árboles, no hay bosque, no hay sangre, no hay nada. Bueno si, el dolor en su pecho aún es constante. Palpa con la mano sus costillas ¿vendadas?, respira despacio, sintiendo que así duele menos. Mira de nuevo, está en una habitación que le resulta extraña, los visillos blancos, apenas retienen ya la luz de la mañana. Una televisión, colgada en la pared a su derecha, emite imágenes sin sonido. Debajo una cómoda, con algunos adornos y unas cuantas flores, dan un aspecto familiar a la estancia, no es un hotel, es una casa. 

Su cerebro trabaja a toda prisa, tratando de recordar, cuando siente una mano acariciando su espalda. El contacto es cálido sobre su piel fría y sudada. Se gira lo justo para encontrarse con el atractivo rostro de una chica de ojos negros, al igual que su cabellera, larga y ondulada. La chica le mira adormilada, pero con una sugerente sonrisa en sus voluptuosos labios. 

\- Buenos días… - susurra. Dean aún no ha tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, cuando los labios de la chica, cubren su boca. Cálidos, suaves y tentadores, presionando los suyos y empujándole de vuelta a la cama. Su boca responde en automático y ella gime complacida cuando ambas lenguas se encuentran, húmedas, perezosas, dando y tomando, con la languidez que da el estar recién despertado. Ella se acopla a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la turgencia de sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, suaves y delicados bajo la palma de su mano.

Todo el cuerpo de ella se siente cálido y reconfortante después de la agonía de la pesadilla, porque está seguro de que ha sido una pesadilla. Está vivo, escapó del purgatorio y podrá decir a Sam…

Sam…

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior vuelven de golpe. La cacería, la discusión, como se marchó y dejó tirado a su hermano. Recuerda el bar y a la chica, recuerda el tonteo y lo bien que le hizo sentir y también, como se había jurado que esto no iba a pasar. 

“¡Estúpido!” Se grita a si mismo. 

Su cuerpo se tensa, sintiendo los labios de la chicha deslizarse por su garganta. Tiene que acabarlo y tiene que salir de allí, ¡ya! Llevando la mano al hombro de la chica, presiona sobre el, apartándola suave pero firmemente. Ella lo mira sin comprender. 

\- Lo siento… - se disculpa.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta ella mirándole con curiosidad.   
\- Perdona… - se queda callado, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar.   
\- Kate – aclara ella sin sentirse ofendida. Dean sonríe con alivio.   
\- Perdona Kate… - repite ahora – pero tengo que irme.  
\- ¿Seguro? Anoche lo pasamos muy bien – dice seductoramente, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de su pecho. Dean sujeta su mano y la aparta con cuidado.   
\- Si, lo siento. Cosas del trabajo, la policía nunca descansa – dice con una sonrisa forzada y encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa. 

Al menos a conseguido salir de la cama. Corre por la habitación, siguiendo el rastro de su ropa tirada, se viste deprisa. 

\- ¿Me llamarás? – pregunta con un fingido tono infantil, levantándose de la cama, mostrando orgullosa su cuerpo desnudo, el cual Dean, no puede dejar de apreciar. La chica camina contoneando sus caderas hasta alcanzar una bata, que reposa sobre el respaldo de una silla, justo al lado de donde esta Dean. Se cubre con ella y le mira curiosa, divertida, no es una chica inocente, está claramente jugando, disfrutando de su apuro.   
\- Claro… - dice él, forzando una sonrisa. Ella le mira y se ríe, pero acorta los dos pasos que les separan y apoyando una mano en su pecho, se pone de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios, besándole despacio, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, arañándolo con suavidad cuando dejó su boca. Sus ojos hablan de seductoras promesas, pero le deja ir. Dean traga duro, asiente con la cabeza a modo de despedida y busca la puerta como el ahorcado busca el aire para poder respirar. 

Encuentra a su nena aparcada en la acera de enfrente de la casa. Busca refugio en su interior, dejándose caer tras el volante. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. “¡Joder! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota?”, se dice a si mismo. Bebió de más, no es una excusa, pero lo hizo. Salió antes de que terminara el turno de la chica, el aire de la noche era frio, se ajustó la cazadora y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tocaba volver a casa, enfrentarse a Sam. Caminó hasta el Impala, pero al llegar a su altura, aún no se sentía preparado, no se sentía capaz de volver a iniciar una conversación con él, sin caer de nuevo en los reproches. Estaba jodido.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y rebuscó durante un rato en la guantera hasta dar con el, un desgastado paquete de tabaco, no recordaba cuando ni donde lo compró, pero de vez en cuando, hacía uso de el, de alguna manera le calmaba, o quizás, simplemente fuera el hecho de no estar de pie en algún lugar sin hacer nada. Se apoyó en el capó y llevo el pitillo a sus labios, buscó el zippo en su chaqueta y lo encendió, aspirando la primera bocanada de humo, lo retuvo unos segundos, sintiendo como quemaba en sus pulmones y luego lo dejo ir. Terminó ese y encendió otro mientras contemplaba como se iba vaciando el parking frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, hasta que se encontró de nuevo, a aquella morena frente sus ojos. 

La chica, agarraba con fuerza un bolso negro y se apretaba en su abrigo de piel de imitación. Sonreía, claramente satisfecha de verle allí. Antes de darse cuenta, la chica le besaba; su sabor era dulce y cálido al igual que su cuerpo, que ahora, apretaba al suyo, ofreciéndose sin reparos, sin reproches, sin inquinas escondidas, acumuladas a base de no hablar. Se dejó llevar por eso, era agradable sentir de nuevo las caricias e alguien sin tener que mendigarlas, se sentía realmente bien. 

\- ¡Joder! – gritó mientras golpeaba el volante con las manos. 

Rebuscó en su cazadora hasta encontrar el móvil, no recuerda en que momento lo había apagado. Tenía tres mensajes de Sam, pulsó el botón y llevó el auricular a su oído. 

\- Dean, oye… Sé que ninguno de los dos queríamos esto…, no sé. Joder, esto no se puede hablar por teléfono… - rezaba el primero.   
\- Dean…, es tarde, no sé que estás haciendo, pero por favor, ten cuidado – decía el segundo.   
\- … - no había nada en el tercero, era de esa misma mañana. 

Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó durante unos segundos mientras intentaba calmarse. Dejó el móvil sobre el asiento y giró la llave en el contacto, saliendo de aquella calle despacio, intentando alargar el momento de tener que enfrentar a Sam. 

Se encuentra a su hermano sentado en la mesa, frente al portátil, sus ojos se elevan de la pantalla, mirándole fijamente cuando entra en la habitación. No dice nada, su rostro es serio, pero Dean, puede apreciar los signos de agotamiento, las bolsas en sus ojos que le dicen que ha dormido poco o nada en realidad. Se siente mal, realmente mal. Avanza unos pasos hacia él y a pesar de todo, puede ver un pequeño destello esperanzado en los ojos de su hermano y entonces se para. No puede seguir, no puede acercarse a él así, después de haber estado con ella. Su hermano no se lo merece. Se para y titubea, ve la decepción en los hermosos ojos de Sam. 

\- Lo siento Sammy… - dice con voz ronca; y con eso, se refiere a más de lo que su hermano entiende – fui a un bar y bebí demasiado. No quería conducir así, me quedé a dormir en el coche – termina con una sonrisa culpable, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.  
\- Podías haberme llamado – Dean sabe que eso no es un reproche, es más un pensamiento en voz alta de su hermano.   
\- Lo siento, apagué el móvil – Sam asiente en silencio y esa pasividad, le hace sentirse aún más miserable, hubiera preferido encontrárselo enfadado, gritando pidiendo explicaciones, hasta que le hubiera pegado, todo sería mejor que esa derrota que clama su voz y su cuerpo. – Voy…, voy a ducharme – dice para romper el incómodo silencio. Busca una muda en su bolso y se pierde tras la puerta del baño.

“Bravo por ti, Dean, una cagada más”, se dice a si mismo frente al espejo, mirándose a los ojos e intentando descubrir como ha sido capaz, cómo lo va a afrontar. Se fija en su ropa, estira el cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a su cara y puede sentirlo, el olor de ella, el aroma dulzón de su perfume impregnado en cada centímetro de su ropa, marcándolo, reafirmando su culpa. Se desnuda con prisa, con rabia, despojándose hasta de las vendas que cubren su torso, se siente terriblemente sucio. Se lava los dientes mientras deja que la ducha alcance el máximo de temperatura y luego se mete bajo el chorro, el agua aguijoneando su piel que enrojece con rapidez. Busca la esponja, derramando una cantidad ingente de gel en ella y frota, frota con energía, repasando cada lugar una y otra vez hasta que se obliga a parar, diciéndose a si mismo que es suficiente, aunque no acabe del todo de estar satisfecho. 

Apoya las palmas sobre los blancos azulejos, y deja que ahora el agua corra por su cuerpo, deseando que pudiera arrastrar su pecado al igual que lo hacía con los restos de jabón. Se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos en la cintura, ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió el pecho de su hermano pegarse a su espalda. 

\- Sam… - advirtió. No podía, no ahora.  
\- Shhh…- musitó junto a su oído – lo siento…- susurró tras dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello. ¿Qué mierda de vida tenían? ¿Cómo, después de lo que había pasado, era Sam el que le pedía perdón a él?  
\- Sam, de verdad, no creo… - intentó pararlo.   
\- Por favor…, por favor…

A Sam no le importa parecer desesperado porque, realmente, lo está. Lleva toda la noche en blanco, desgranando cada palabra, cada gesto, cada acto; pormenorizando cada minuto de su vida juntos desde que el Purgatorio se apareció para destrozarlo todo. Se están perdiendo, siendo el uno la brújula del otro, se están perdiendo. Esa noche ha sido solo un paso más en la cuenta atrás que los aleja y él, necesita desandar ese paso; porque, quizás Dean nunca le crea, pero ni Amelia ni nadie puede reemplazarle, nadie podrá jamás ocupar el lugar de su hermano. 

Por eso, hace caso omiso a sus protestas, desliza las manos por su pecho y lo atrae más hacia él, lo necesita cerca. Besa sus hombros, acariciando con sus labios cada peca, uniendo con su lengua cada punto, trazando un mapa que nunca se cansará de descubrir. Dean suspira entre sus brazos, pero permanece inmóvil y callado, nota su cuerpo tenso, suponiendo que sigue enfadado. 

\- Dean… - ruega. 

Dean quisiera gritar, gritar de rabia y frustración. Ese ruego, esa necesidad susurrada de su hermano…, si tan solo hubiera sido hace unas horas, habría sido dichoso. Ahora solo le hacía sentir más miserable. Debe alejarse y se dispone a hacerlo, se gira para salir y aunque intenta evitarlo, se encuentra de frente con la mirada esperanzada de Sam, esa mirada que conoce tan bien, tan limpia y transparente que le duele. No hay reproche esta vez y le recuerda otras tantas miradas, esos momentos compartidos que atesora bajo llave en su corazón. Sam sonríe, con una sonrisa tímida, que denota cierta tristeza. 

Va a pedirle que le deje salir, no quiere un enfrentamiento, solo…, solo salir. Va a hacerlo, justo cuando siente la mano de su hermano acariciando su mejilla, cierra los ojos y siente como su cuerpo tiembla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dean? – susurra. El niega, incapaz de mirarlo – Somos idiotas – continua el menor – solo es eso, lo arreglaremos. Dean abre los ojos de repente, fijando sus orbes verdes sobre los suyos, muy abiertos, con sus largas pestañas engrosadas por el agua, haciéndolos aún más expresivos; y Sam, ve miedo en ellos, un miedo que él quiere que desaparezca. Lo aprieta entre sus brazos y el mayor se deja, él también lo echaba de menos. Busca su boca, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, existe cierta confusión en la mirada de su hermano, parece vulnerable y herido. Sam toma la iniciativa en ese intento desesperado de reconciliación, volcándose en cada caricia, en cada beso, paciente y cuidadoso, hasta que Dean responde.

Entonces, todo cambia, todo se desata, la frustración, la necesidad y la rabia contenida, se tornan en caricias agresivas, besos demandantes, dominar y ser dominado. Hay urgencia, sus lenguas batallan sin dar tregua, ya sea entre ellas o deslizándose por el cuerpo contrario, lamiendo a través del agua, saboreando la piel deseada. Se frotan como animales, siguiendo su instinto y su necesidad. 

\- Fóllame… - gime Sam mientras muerde su cuello. El ruego se abre paso, a través del cerebro enturbiado de Dean y es justo como un mazazo. No puede hacerlo, no puede mancillar así a su hermano, no justo después de haber estado con ella. Solo de pensarlo siente que se le revuelve el estómago. – Dean… - suplica de nuevo el menor.  
\- ¡No! – exclama a pesar de que la voz le sale rota. Sam se aparta y le mira, puede ver el dolor en sus ojos, se siente rechazado.   
\- No… - repite más suave y algo avergonzado – tu a mí, ¿vale? Házmelo tu a mí. – Sam le mira fijamente, sabe cual es la extrañeza de su hermano, aunque han cambiado a veces, lo habitual es que él sea el activo en la relación. – Hazlo – pide de nuevo mirándole a los ojos – necesito que seas tú. – Dean se gira sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, apoyándose con una mano en la pared y usando la otra para guiar la de Sam hasta ponerla sobre su cadera. 

Sam se recuesta en su espalda, dejándole sentir su dureza contra las nalgas, desliza sus enormes manos a lo largo de sus caderas, acariciando su vientre, bajando y subiendo por sus piernas, mientras mordisquea su cuello con delicadeza. Dean quiere llorar, pero en vez de eso, se muerde el labio con fuerza y aprieta las nalgas contra las caderas de su hermano, provocando, porque necesita terminar con esto y necesita que sea ya. Sam le dilata con cuidado y todo eso se está alargando demasiado. 

\- Hazlo ya – gruñe.  
\- Aún no estás listo – susurra intentando relajarlo.   
\- Lo estoy, hazlo. Lo necesito ahora – Sam duda a pesar de la urgencia de su hermano, pero el mayor está decidido y es él mismo el que sujeta su miembro y lo guía hasta su entrada, empujándose contra él y consiguiendo dejarle sin respiración.   
\- ¡Joder, Dean! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupado. Dean no se mueve y el siente como su cuerpo le aprieta, aún demasiado estrecho para él. 

Duele, claro que duele, Sam es enorme y todo su cuerpo arde de dolor alrededor de él, pero no le importa, así es como debe ser, lo merece. 

\- Muévete – es lo único que acierta a decir, de forma entrecortada. Su cuerpo tiembla y si no estuvieran bajo el agua, su piel estaría sudada.   
\- ¿Dean?  
\- ¡Muévete Sam! ¡Hazlo de una puta vez! – grita desesperado. Sam siente que se está perdiendo algo, pero no parece ni el momento ni el lugar para pensarlo. Sujeto a la cadera de su hermano, sale despacio, sin perder de vista el rostro tenso y concentrado del mayor, regresa a él controlado, aunque le cuesta la vida, Dean le aprieta, se amolda a su cuerpo de la manera perfecta. 

\- Más rápido – exige. Sam acelera el ritmo, pero nada parece ser suficiente para su hermano – Joder Samuel, ¿es qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Fóllame en condiciones de una puta vez.

El tono enfadado le descoloca, y se pregunta en que momento todo ha cambiado, cuándo han pasado de la ternura de los primeros besos y caricias a esa exigencia desgarrada y sin sentido. Pero si algo si sabe distinguir Sam, es cuando su hermano necesita algo de verdad, y él necesita esto ahora. Desconoce la causa, pero eso es secundario, lo único que ahora le preocupa es cuidar de Dean, aunque sea de esta forma. Empuja sus hombros, echándole hacia delante. 

– Sujétate – ordena. Dean presiona las palmas contra la pared y afianza las piernas, Sam le sostiene de las caderas, saliendo casi por completo para luego empujarse con fuerza. Dean gruñe, satisfecho con el castigo. Sam repite una y otra vez, estocadas violentas y profundas, cada vez más y más rápidas, mientras sus dedos dejan marcas sobre la pálida piel de su hermano. Esto hace tiempo que ha dejado de sentirse bien, no al menos como debería. Baja una de sus manos y alcanza el miembro de Dean, lo masturba con la misma fuerza y rudeza con la que lo está follando y es jodidamente triste. Dean se corre y le aprieta en su interior, llevándole al orgasmo un instante después. 

Los dos jadean agotados. Sam apoya la frente en la espalda de su hermano y sabe que lo que corre ahora por su cara no es solo agua, y no es al único al que le está pasando. Dean se aparta un minuto después, devolviéndole a esa sensación de soledad que últimamente esta tan presente. No dice nada y no le mira a la cara, se lava con rapidez y sale de la ducha, dejándole allí, de pie bajo el agua, sin entender nada. Cuando sale del baño, su hermano está bajo las mantas, dándole la espalda. 

Es mediodía y se siente terriblemente agotado e incapaz de seguir con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo antes de que Dean llegara. Arrastra sus pies hasta la cama y se acuesta a su lado. Su hermano busca aislarse y él, lo sabe, lo respeta aunque no lo comprenda, pero eso, no va a hacer que deje de preocuparse y de cuidarle. Sam se acuesta, pero no duerme; lo más cerca que puede sin tocarlo; sus ojos custodian su bien más preciado.

Han pasado dos días desde esa mañana, de la cual, no hablan. De que extrañarse si son expertos en eso, volver a la casilla de salida, como si se tratara de cualquier juego de mesa, pero aquí, cada regreso, deja una consecuencia. 

Están en la oficina de sheriff cuando el móvil de Dean comienza a sonar, rebusca en su chaqueta mientras se disculpa con Sam y el oficial con el que están hablando y se aleja unos metros de ambos. Mira con extrañeza la pantalla, sin reconocer el número, tampoco es tan inusual, les llama mucha gente. 

\- Diga – contesta en tono neutro.   
\- ¿Dean? Soy Kate…


	4. ¿Es este el final?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Primero de nada, quería disculparme por el retraso de esta actualización. Lo siento de veras, pero he tenido bastante trabajo y bueno, como habéis podido ver, participaba en varios retos y eventos que tenían un plazo y que me han robado las horas. Pero bueno, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, que dice el refrán jj. 
> 
> Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. A partir de ahora espero que las actualizaciones mantengan el ritmo original.
> 
> Gracias por esperarme.

Capítulo 4: ¿Es este el final?

\- ¿Dean? Soy Kate…

Se queda estático, congelado en el sitio. Sus ojos se cierran y durante un segundo aguanta la respiración. Le dio una maldita tarjeta…

\- Kate… - responde con cierta desconfianza.   
\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? – pregunta divertida.   
\- Sí, si claro – responde azorado– como podría olvidarme… - su tono es sarcástico, pero a ella no parece importarle – Y…, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunta, intentando que su tono sea el más impersonal posible, sin darse cuenta de que no va a funcionar.  
\- El otro día lo pasamos muy bien… - no la ve, pero puede imaginar su sonrisa, esos voluptuosos labios, curvándose provocadores. 

Gira la cabeza y ve a Sam, que continúa hablando con el sheriff, aunque sabe que, de alguna manera, está pendiente de lo que él hace. Siempre es así, el uno con el otro, el guardián del hermano. Algo tan innato, que podría estar implantado en su código genético. La femenina voz al otro lado de la línea, le devuelve a la realidad y a la necesidad de retomar el control que está perdiendo. 

\- ¿Dean? – pregunta ella de nuevo.   
\- Si, si…, estoy aquí. Mira Kate, lo pasamos bien, es cierto, pero mira…, estoy en medio de una investigación ¿vale? Tengo que dejarte 

No espera su respuesta, simplemente cuelga y se queda ahí, durante unos segundos, mirando el teléfono como si el aparato pudiera darle alguna solución. Se frota la cara con cansancio, y regresa al lado de su hermano, que continúa hablando, pero que le dirige una especulativa mirada, que le recorre de arriba abajo. 

\- ¿Quién era? – No, Dean no era tan iluso como para suponer que Sam no iba a preguntar. Lo hace nada más salir de la comisaría, mientras ambos caminan hacia el auto.   
\- Un operador de telefonía – miente, y cuando lo hace, no es consciente de la cuenta que está iniciando – son unos pesados, no saben que hacer para que te cambies de compañía. 

Sam asiente y sonríe, porque sí, esos operadores son realmente molestos, llamando siempre en el momento menos adecuado. El menor se mete en el coche y él, aprieta el puño alrededor de las llaves, hasta que se hace daño, un intento vano de controlar la frustración que le produce el tener que engañar a su hermano. Aprieta los dientes con rabia, pero recompone la cara antes de sentarse tras el volante, darle la vuelta a la llave y seguir fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. 

El sheriff no les ha aportado gran cosa, tal y como era de esperar, desgraciadamente, en estos asuntos en los que ellos se movían, las autoridades eran muy poco competentes. Después de la fallida incursión de hacía dos días, parte del nido de vampiros que estaban tratando de cazar, habían escapado. Dean no quería pensar en su cuota de culpa en todo ese asunto. A lo hecho, pecho. Ahora tocaba solucionarlo, a ser posible, con más cabeza de la que había demostrado ese día. 

Estaban de vuelta en la habitación, concentrados cada uno en lo suyo. Desde lo de la ducha, habían entrado de nuevo en esa dinámica que tan bien controlaban, en la que seguían moviéndose, trabajando, hablando e incluso durmiendo juntos, tal y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero el elefante seguía estando ahí, enorme, rosa, hasta con lunares, ocupando todo el espacio, haciéndoles moverse pegados a las paredes, casi asfixiados porque consumía todo el aire entre ambos, que estaban tan cegados en aparentar que todo volvía a estar bien, que no eran capaces de verlo. 

Era tarde cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez, ambos estaban sentados en el desvencijado sofá, con las piernas sobre la mesa, viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro, haciendo tiempo para que les venciera el sueño y así tener la excusa perfecta para no tener que buscarse entre las sabanas. Sam le miró con una ceja alzada, extrañado por la hora, pero sin decir nada. La pantalla se iluminó con un número que ahora si reconocía y que se apresuró a rechazar. 

\- Otra vez los de la operadora – explica, aunque el otro no le ha preguntado – Mejor apago el teléfono – dice como haciendo una broma – estos llaman a cualquier hora. 

Sus dedos se deslizan agiles al botón de apagado y guarda el móvil en lo más profundo de su bolsillo, como si quisiera enterrarlo. Sigue mirando la tele, pero ya no es capaz de verla, porque ahora solo ve unos ojos negros, unos labios rosados y un cuerpo que se contonea, receptivo y ardiente bajo sus manos, y siente lo que vino después, el daño, la culpa, esa ducha…, y sabe que tiene que terminarlo. 

\- ¡Me cago en la puta! – grita sosteniendo el vaso que acaba de derramarse sobre él y que aparte de destrozarle el traje, le está abrasando la piel - ¡Joder, Sam! ¿No puedes tener algo de cuidado? – le recrimina, saliendo del coche para no ponerlo todo más perdido de lo que está.   
\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada – responde confuso y algo molesto.   
\- Tu nunca haces nada, solo te mueves por ahí, como si fueras un elefante en medio de una cacharrería, destrozando todo a tu paso – acusa.   
\- Lo único que he hecho es traerte un café   
\- Si, ¡muchas gracias! – dice sarcástico – un café que ahora tengo por encima porque no has sido capaz de poner bien la tapa. 

Sam le mira sin comprender, esta confuso, molesto y herido. Sigue con esa incomoda sensación de que se está perdiendo algo, y ahora, no tiene nada que ver con toda esa historia que se empeñan en ocultar. No se trata del Purgatorio, ni de Amelia, ni de Benny, es otra cosa, algo diferente, pero que tiene a Dean tenso como un león enjaulado y que aún no es capaz de comprender. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estas raro desde esta mañana – inquiere el menor.   
\- No me pasa nada – gruñe entre dientes, mientras trata de arreglar el desastre del traje. 

Pero si le pasa, le pasa que lleva todo el día crispado, desde que encendió el teléfono en la mañana y le llegaron los avisos de las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes subidos de tono que se había apresurado a borrar. Se maldice por aquella noche, por haberle dado su número y por lo que más, porque aunque no lo quiera, una pequeña parte de él, lo sintió bien. Sam le mira y sus ojos se aprecian dolidos e impotentes, él le conoce demasiado bien, tanto como para saber que una vez más, se está guardando cosas en el interior. 

Sam odia eso, y Dean lo sabe pero, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿qué le va a decir? Definitivamente, esto es algo que nunca va a compartir. Su teléfono vibra con un nuevo aviso de mensaje que no se va a molestar en mirar. Regresa al coche y se queda un momento inmóvil tras el volante.

\- Te llevo a la biblioteca – dice en tono tajante – yo vuelvo al motel a cambiarme e iré a hacer algunas preguntas por ahí 

Arranca sin esperar respuesta y mantiene la vista al frente, centrado en la conducción. Sam no dice nada, pero la manera en la que se deja caer contra el respaldo y el bufido que escapa de sus labios lo dicen todo – Te veo luego – le dice al castaño cuando lo deja en la puerta de la biblioteca, la única respuesta es un sonoro portazo, que le hace apretar los dientes con rabia. 

No sabe realmente porque está allí, ni siquiera es consciente de como ha llegado. Hubiera sido más fácil llamarla por teléfono, decirle que había estado bien, una noche fantástica, pero que todo había acabado. Definitivamente, eso es lo que debió hacer. Pero no, sin realmente pensarlo, fue al motel, se cambió de ropa y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta blanca de esa pequeña casa con fachada de ladrillo visto, esperando a que ella abriera. 

\- ¡Dean!, que sorpresa – pero su rostro refleja cuan fingida es dicha sorpresa – pasa – pide haciéndose a un lado. Por un momento duda y por un momento piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es marcharse, pero ya está allí y eso sería demasiado cobarde. Cinco pasos y está en medio del salón, decorado con formas modernas, pero que no restaban la sensación de hogar. Kate ya estaba colgando de su cuello en cuanto se dio la vuelta. 

Los labios de ella se presionaban a los suyos, suaves pero exigentes, provocándole con la lengua, buscando su respuesta. 

\- Kate, espera… - trata de apartarla con delicadeza, pero ella no está dispuesta a dejar escapar a su presa. 

Ella pone las manos en su cuello, pequeñas y suaves, tan diferentes a las de Sam, pero en ese momento cálidas y seguras. Los ojos negros le miran de frente, hermosos y brillantes, cargados de un deseo que hace tiempo que no ve, que echa tanto de menos que le duele, y aunque esos ojos son oscuros, y carecen de esas tonalidades cambiantes que tanto adora mirar, en este momento le valen, en este momento se siente bien esa mirada lasciva y apreciativa que porta promesas de satisfacción, aunque esta sea tan solo temporal. 

Ella sonríe y no puede negarse que es hermosa, apetecible y cálida, sobre todo cálida. Sus labios le rozan de nuevo, arañando con los dientes el contorno de su boca. Sus alientos se mezclan de una forma intoxicante y algo se despierta, algo se abre paso en su interior, arrasando desde la más recóndita célula hasta la parte externa de su piel. No es algo bueno, ni limpio, pero se siente de alguna manera liberador, una forma extraña de transformar toda la rabia, todo el miedo y toda la frustración, tornándolo en un exigente y hambriento deseo de no estar solo.

Ahora son sus manos las que sujetan el rostro de ella y es su boca la que toma el control, hambrienta, exigente, retadora. Kate cede el terreno gustosa, disfrutando de la posesividad con que esas manos la tocan, de la deliciosa sensación de triunfo y de la excitación de saber lo que está por venir. Dean es un amante impulsivo, con una entrega y determinación que le hacen suspirar de placer. 

Enredados bajo las sabanas, embiste en su interior con la furia de un animal herido, mientras ella se ciñe a su cuerpo como si realmente estuviera hecha para él. Dean se pierde entre la suavidad de esas piernas y esconde la cara en un cuello de piel fina y aroma suave, tan lejano de lo que le es conocido, de lo que siempre ha sido su lugar; pero que en ese momento, es el confortable testigo de su exiguo placer. 

Ha sido rápido, caótico y se podría decir que caliente. Ella sonríe satisfecha, con el rostro apoyado en su pecho y medio abrazada a su cuerpo. Él, solo se siente cansado, aturdido, con los sentimientos embotados bajo esa débil capa de falsa satisfacción con la que se ha cubierto y que sabe que no va a resistir más allá de la puerta de esa habitación, que a pesar de que es la segunda vez que la visita, sigue siendo extraña. 

Es tarde cuando se despiden, la luna hace rato que preside un oscuro cielo, carente de estrellas, cuya imagen es solo un reflejo de como se siente el mismo. Conduce despacio por las despejadas calles de aquella pequeña ciudad, no son horas para que la gente decente deambule por las calles, son horas para que esa gente duerma. ¿Estará durmiendo Sam?

Mira el asiento vacío a su lado, la nostalgia le golpea cuando a pesar de todo, no le cuesta nada ver ahí la imagen de su hermano, un joven y risueño Sam, de alborotado cabello y flequillo cubriendo su frente, tan joven que le duele. Ese Sam que le miraba con ojos desbordados de admiración, con la calidez de la confianza plena, ese Sam con el que no tenía conflictos y al que prometió con su vida cuidar y proteger. Era a ese Sam al que estaba traicionando, al que estaba abandonando. 

Parpadeó un segundo y su imagen desapareció, dejándole de nuevo un asiento vacío que de repente le da miedo, miedo de que en algún momento y por su causa, esa situación pudiera volverse permanente y real.

Las luces están apagadas cuando por fin abre la puerta de la habitación, el silencio se siente extraño, por una parte descorazonador, una huella más de esa brecha que no para de crecer y por otra, reconfortante, porque significa que no tendrá que enfrentarse a Sam, al menos no en ese momento. Entra con el mayor sigilo posible, a pesar de la penumbra, distingue la silueta del cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama, se detiene un segundo para escuchar su respiración, rítmica y pesada, típica del sueño y que ahora no puede más que agradecer. 

Se desliza al interior del baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Hoy no se mira al espejo, no quiere verse, no quiere ver en que se está convirtiendo y que está seguro que sus ojos le podrían gritar. Se desnuda despacio, sintiendo que cada movimiento le pesa, acumulando la ropa en un rincón y haciéndose la nota mental de que al día siguiente la debe llevar a lavar. 

El agua se desliza sobre su cuerpo como una cura, una expiación a una piel timbrada por otras manos, por otros labios, señales externas fáciles de borrar, pero que cuya desaparición, no implica que dejen de existir, no en su conciencia donde están marcadas a fuego. Una marca pesada y vergonzosa con la que no sabe como lidiar. Sube la cabeza y deja que el agua le golpee el rostro, en un vano intento de despejar su mente, de olvidarlo todo, aunque solo sea por un segundo, deslizando las manos por su cabello, frotando su cara, suspirando con fuerza, y no sirve de nada. 

Con la piel rojiza por el efecto de la temperatura del agua y el pelo húmedo y despuntado, Dean sale del baño, para quedarse apoyado en la puerta del mismo, sofocado por la imagen de Sam, por su rostro que dormido, se muestra apacible y relajado, libre de todas esas marcas de tensión, de esos dientes apretados, de esas interrogantes que sabe que son culpa suya. Ese Sam que le recuerda vívidamente al que imaginó en el coche. Sam, su Sammy. 

“¿En qué momento ha empezado todo esto?”, se pregunta. “¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde nos hemos perdido, Sammy? ¿Dónde me he perdido?”. Una solitaria lágrima corre por su mejilla, algo que podría parecer insignificante en cualquiera, pero que en el caso de Dean Winchester, es equiparable a un grito desgarrador y desesperado, es impotencia, dolor, desesperación; en definitiva, es estar perdido sin saber que hacer, sin saber si está en el final de su historia, el final definitivo para algo que siempre creyó invencible. Todo eso, reflejado en una lágrima que ahora se apresura a enjugar. 

Se toma un segundo para serenarse y camina hasta la cama, una pequeña distancia que se le hace eterna. Con el sigilo de un ladrón, se desliza bajo las sábanas, acurrucándose al borde del colchón, manteniendo la distancia en un absurdo intento escabullirse, de ocultar su presencia, su culpa, como si eso fuera posible. 

Sam lo siente, con ese instinto innato que desarrolla un cachorro con su madre, que reconoce el calor de su presencia, su olor y que le lleva a buscarla instintivamente, aunque aún tenga los ojos cerrados y no pueda ver, porque en ella está el calor, la seguridad, la supervivencia; ella lo es todo, tal como Dean lo es para Sam. 

Sam, con su cuerpo enorme y cálido, que se mueve aún dormido, buscando ese contacto que le calme el desconsuelo con el que se acostó hacía ya horas. Sam, que le rodea con su brazo y se pega a él, erizándole toda la piel al sentir su enorme y callosa mano sobre el pecho. Sam, que le duele en lo más profundo del alma cuando pega la nariz a su cuello y le siente inspirar profundo para relajarse después, otra vez sumido en un sueño profundo, justo un segundo después de hacerle sangrar al susurrar en su oído un “Dee”, en un tono satisfecho y feliz. 

Apretó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo, incapaz de comprender en que momento, algo que siempre le había hecho sentir dichoso, ahora le revolvía por dentro.


	5. Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Pues no me queda más remedio, que disculparme de nuevo. Siento de veras el retraso, pero estoy a tope de trabajo y no me da el tiempo para más. Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y poder así, compensaros por la espera. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a todos por mantener la atención. Espero vuestra opinión y de nuevo, lo siento...

Capítulo 5

L'équilibre fragile  
Quand on navigue entre les rives  
Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient immobiles

Cette nuit tu n'as pas dormi, je t'ai retrouvée dans le noir  
Les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage  
La voix cassée par les larmes, tu veux connaître tous les détails  
Où, quand, comment, ce qu'elle a de plus que toi

Comme l'enfant désemparé, j'essaye de te prendre dans mes bras  
Mais la porte claque, ma vie vient juste de voler en éclats  
Et le silence me tabasse quand je n'entends plus ta voix  
J'essaye de prendre la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts, mais c'est trop tard

********************************

El equilibrio es frágil  
Cuando se navega entre las orillas  
Yo empiezo, tu terminas  
La tormenta nos mantiene inmóviles

Esta noche no has dormido, te he encontrado en la oscuridad  
Los ojos hinchados, por el desprecio, por la tristeza y la rabia  
La voz rota por las lágrimas, quieres conocer todos los detalles  
Donde, cuando, como, que tiene ella más que tú.

Como un niño desamparado, intento cogerte en mis brazos  
Pero la puerta retumba, mi vida acaba de volar en pedazos  
El silencio me golpea cuando no escucho tu voz  
Intento tomar conciencia de la extensión de los daños, pero es demasiado tarde.

 

Silencio. 

Una vez más. Un silencio que resulta tan atronador como las voces de hace tan solo un momento. Un silencio que penetra en sus oídos, molesto y doloroso, taladrando su cerebro como esos silbatos de baja frecuencia hacen con los perros. Silencio…, le rodea, le cubre, le aprieta y para nada le consuela. 

Prefiere los gritos, las puyas, las indirectas. Prefiere el enfrentamiento, aunque no lo entienda, prefiere cualquier cosa antes que ese silencio, que le grita que de nuevo está solo. Con los ojos perdidos, contempla la estancia a su alrededor. Una simple cocina, sencilla, ordenada, llena de una claridad que debería ser acogedora y que ahora, a Sam, le resulta insultante en contraposición a sus sentimientos. 

Solo… Hace tan solo un instante que Dean ha salido por la puerta, escudado de una dignidad que ni él mismo se cree y que ambos saben que solo es una excusa, una de tantas que se esfuerza en inventar o forzar y que irremediablemente acaban con él saliendo por la puerta para no volver en unas horas. Esas horas, que según Sam ha podido comprobar, se alargan cada vez más. 

No lo comprende, y no sabe cuanto tiempo más va a ser capaz de soportarlo, cuanto va a soportar de ese Dean que regresa cada día un poco más tarde, cada día un poco más distante, un Dean que cuando vuelve no le mira y que hace demasiado que no le toca. 

¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿qué les pasa?!... Demasiadas cosas, siempre han sido demasiadas, un lastre pesado que ambos son expertos en incrementar, que cargan en sus espaldas, apretando los dientes, paso a paso, durante toda su mísera vida y que nunca van a ser capaces de soltar. 

Quizás deba pedir perdón, una vez más. Sam apoya los codos sobre la diminuta mesa de cocina y coloca la cabeza entre sus antebrazos, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pelo. Piensa…, su cabeza vuelve atrás en el tiempo y se pregunta otra vez lo mismo, ¿por qué lo hizo? Inventó justificaciones, para él, para Dean, pero realmente, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿cómo de diferente serían ahora sus vidas? ¿cómo?, si tan solo lo hubiera intentado. 

Aunque nunca lo admita, se siente culpable. El purgatorio no ha sido el punto de inflexión de sus vidas, no. Dean podría haber ido y haber vuelto, tal como había pasado con otras tantas cosas y no habría pasado nada, todo habría vuelto a la normalidad. El punto de inflexión fue él, él y su absurda decisión. ¿En qué momento le pudo parecer buena?

Recuerda la confusión, ese fugaz instante, en el que todo lo que conocía, desapareció ante sus ojos. Recuerda el caos, la pelea, la trampa para engañar a Dick Roman y así vencerle. Recuerda esa extraña imagen cuando entró precipitadamente en el laboratorio, cuando el cuerpo de Dick, con el cuello atravesado por aquel hueso conjurado, empezó a emitir aquellas extrañas vibraciones para luego explotar y desaparecer, arrastrando a Dios sabe donde a Dean y a Castiel. 

Crowley no fue capaz de darle ninguna información, se limitó a confirmarle, antes de desaparecer, lo que en su interior empezaba a sospechar, que a partir de ahí, debía manejarse solo. Solo, la palabra hizo una mella en él que nunca imaginó poder sentir. Su vida había sido realmente difícil y desprovista de muchas cosas pero, jamás había estado solo, ni aún cuando Dean fue arrastrado al infierno, porque en ese momento, podía contar con Bobby, Ellen e incluso Jo. Ahora ya no estaban, ahora, realmente no tenía a quien recurrir, todos habían muerto. 

No recuerda como salió de allí, pero sí como su cuerpo se derrumbó, hasta quedar sentado sobre el asfalto, ante la desoladora imagen del Impala estrellado contra el cartel de Sucrocorp. Una imagen que le hizo gritar, un grito silencioso, ahogado por el nudo que atravesaba su garganta al comprender la semejanza entre aquel coche estrellado y el mismo. Roto, vacío y abandonado, ese era él en ese momento. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó allí sentado, llorando, con la mente bloqueada ante la incomprensión. 

Hay ciertas lagunas en su memoria sobre las primeras semanas tras el incidente, solo recuerda el vacio y la soledad, el deseo de haber muerto y el cansancio. Estaba realmente cansado de todo, de vivir, de esa lucha constante, de ese caprichoso destino que había jugado con ellos durante toda su vida, exigiéndoles sacrificios, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¿a cambio de qué?, ¿qué habían ganado ellos con todo eso?, unos padres muertos, amigos muertos, una vida atípica y disfuncional hasta el punto de convencerse de que lo único que podrían mantener era aquella incestuosa relación entre ellos y la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera les dejaban tener eso. Habían salvado al mundo, ¿y qué? ¿quién lo sabía, quién se lo reconocía? 

Sentía que ni su cuerpo, ni su mente, podían ya con más. El no tener ni idea de donde estaba realmente Dean, que había sido de él, si estaba vivo o muerto, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dean, lo único que realmente le había importado en esta vida, se había esfumado tras una cortina negra, como una mala imitación del truco de un mago y no conocía al poseedor de la varita para traerle de vuelta. 

Lo siguiente al cansancio fue la apatía, solo deseaba desaparecer; pensó en morir, quitarse de en medio y quizás de esa forma, reencontrarse en algún lugar con su hermano. Algo se lo impidió, no sabe si fue cobardía o en el fondo, la esperanza de que algún día se encontrara con fuerzas para intentar buscar una solución; unas fuerzas que en ese momento le resultaba imposible alcanzar. 

Por eso, simplemente arregló el Impala, lo único que le unía a su pasado y por supuesto a Dean, y rodó… Rodó sin rumbo ni dirección, sin ninguna idea en la cabeza más que alejarse de todo y de todos, perderse del mundo a costa de kilómetros y kilómetros de asfalto, hasta que atropelló a aquel perro y por un momento, se atrevió a parar, a intentar algo que, en el fondo, sabía que no saldría bien, aunque nunca pensó que le llevaría a donde se encontraba ahora. 

Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera…

Sam se sacudió el pelo y se frotó la cara, arrastrando los pequeños rastros de humedad de sus ojos. Ya era tarde para lamentarse, nada podía cambiar el pasado y debía pensar en el presente, en como salir de ese bucle extraño de pequeñas disputas y tensiones que abocaban irremediablemente en huidas con un portazo. Necesitaban hablar y debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo con tranquilidad. 

Más tranquilo y con las ideas algo más claras, se incorporó recogiendo las cosas de la mesa y dejándolas sobre la pila del fregadero. Miró el reloj en su muñeca e hizo un rápido cálculo. Sabía que Dean no regresaría hasta tarde y que tendría que dejar esa conversación hasta el día siguiente, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar la tarde comiéndose la cabeza allí dentro, aún tenían cosas por investigar, así que cogió el portátil, las llaves, la chaqueta y partió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Tenía un coche “prestado”, ahora que Dean desaparecía tan a menudo, asi que decidió que también sería un buen momento para hacer algunas compras. Conducía distraído por aquel barrio residencial, escuchando pacientemente las conjeturas del sheriff local, que le había llamado para ponerle en antecedentes sobre la marcha de la investigación de lo que ellos sabían que eran muertes por vampiros y que las autoridades achacaban a algún psicópata iluminado por las novelas de Bram Stoker. Reconoció el luminoso de una conocida marca de supermercados y aparcó en el primer lugar que encontró libre sin abandonar su conversación telefónica. 

Salió y cerró el coche, empezando a girarse hacia la acera, cuando de refilón, sus ojos captaron algo conocido. Reconocería esa chaqueta en cualquier lugar y que decir del portador de la misma. Por un solo segundo se sintió sorprendido, para luego ser abofeteado por la comprensión y una amarga decepción. Se despidió como pudo del sheriff y regresó al auto, haciendo chirriar las ruedas mientras salía de allí a toda velocidad. 

Dean suspiró cansado cuando apagó el motor del Impala, tras estacionarlo en el parking del motel de turno en el que se alojaban. Hacía rato que la luna brillaba en lo alto de un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas que, en esa época del año, presagiaba frio y heladas nocturnas. 

Había pasado prácticamente todo el día fuera, una vez más, a pesar de que cada noche se juraba no volver a hacerlo; pero en la mañana, cuando contemplaba el gesto confuso de Sam, cuando sus preciosos ojos brillaban llenos de interrogantes e incomprensión ante su forma de eludirle, no podía evitarlo, no podía explicarle la vergüenza que sentía por haber caído en ese círculo de sin razón. El miedo le atenazaba entonces y su único recurso ante el miedo, siempre había sido atacar. Por eso, cada mañana, el ciclo se repetía, con alguna discusión absurda que le daba la oportunidad de huir y buscar refugio en el lugar que sabía equivocado. 

Inspiró profundo y salió del coche, caminando despacio, buscando un tiempo extra que era absurdamente ridículo. Se frenó en seco al percibir la puerta entre abierta y las llaves colgando de la cerradura, en una fracción de segundo se activaron todas sus alarmas, su cuerpo se tensó y su mano buscó la seguridad en las cachas del revolver que guardaba en su espalda. Con el mayor cuidado posible y tratando de evitar hacer ruido, empujó la puerta, dando paso a un interior que permanecía oscuro y silencioso. Avanzó lentamente, deslizando su cuerpo por la abertura, escudriñando la oscuridad en busca de cualquier amenaza. 

\- ¡Por fin llegas! – la inesperada voz le hizo tener un pequeño sobresalto – es tarde…  
\- ¡Joder, Sam! Me has asustado – respondió buscando a su hermano, aún en la oscuridad – la puerta estaba abierta y las llaves puestas… - informó a modo de reproche.  
\- Me habré olvidado… - contestó el menor de forma algo lenta.   
\- Sam, ¿estas borracho? – le preguntó mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz.   
\- ¿Acaso te importa?  
\- Oye, ¿de qué va…? – la frase murió en sus labios al girarse, tras encender la luz, y encontrarse la imagen de su hermano. 

Sam está sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, su espalda abandonada contra el respaldo, las piernas abiertas y los brazos colgando a ambos lados de los reposabrazos; en su mano derecha, un vaso con liquido ambarino, procedente de una botella prácticamente vacía que descansa en el suelo a su lado. Sus ojos están turbios por el alcohol, pero también rojos e hinchados, con cercos oscuros bajo ellos que denotan un cansancio y una falta de sueño que Dean ya conocía, pero que, por alguna razón, no le había resultado tan patente hasta ahora. No hay lágrimas, pero su rastro es evidente y siente como el corazón se le encoje en el pecho y como su estómago da un vuelco preocupado. 

\- ¡Sam! – exclama asustado - ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado? – se acerca apresurado, con la necesidad de comprobar que su hermano está bien, que no está herido y que solo está borracho. Se sorprende con la agilidad con la que el menor se levanta, evitando su contacto y mirándole con los ojos cargados de dolor y rabia. 

\- Sammy… - es un ruego y una pregunta, es el miedo instalándose en la boca de su estómago.   
\- Dime tú que pasa – se ha borrado todo rastro de alcohol en su voz, siente como sus ojos le atraviesan, fríos y cortantes.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta intentando mostrar una seguridad que hace rato no tiene. 

Sam bufa, negando con la cabeza y con un gesto de desdén. 

\- ¿A qué me refiero, Dean?, ¿de verdad tengo que decírtelo? – responde dolido - ¡A la morena con quien te besabas esta tarde a cinco manzanas de aquí! – gritó haciendo que el mayor se encogiera frente a él.   
\- Sammy… no… - se apresuró a decir, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban.  
\- ¡No, ¿qué?! – interrumpió el menor - ¿me vas a decir que es mentira? ¿qué no lo he visto bien?, ¿qué me equivoco?

\- No…, por favor, no… - Dean inspira profundo y cierra durante un momento los ojos, incapaz de aguantar la mirada acusadora de su hermano, se frota la cara con la mano en un intento absurdo por calmarse, por recomponerse lo justo para poder explicarse. Los abre de nuevo y el verde de sus iris está cargado de temor y súplica. – Por favor… - repite intentado acercarse a él – deja que te lo explique… 

Sam se aparta de nuevo y en un gesto cargado de rabia, estampa el vaso que llevaba en la mano, contra la pared que está justo detrás de su hermano, que se queda paralizado en el sitio.

\- ¡Si, vamos! – grita de nuevo - ¡explícamelo! ¿quién es ella, Dean?, ¿desde cuándo estás con ella?... 

Dean puede ver la ira, desbordándose por cada poro de la piel de su hermano, pero también es consciente del dolor, del tremendo sufrimiento que le ha causado, que le causa en este mismo momento y que no sabe como remediar. Siente como todo se desmorona a su alrededor y no es capaz de reaccionar. 

\- ¿Sabes lo ridículo que me siento? – continua el castaño en un tono, ahora, derrotado - ¿sabes cuantas noches he pasado sin dormir, pensando que había mal conmigo? ¿en qué me había equivocado?, culpándome por cosas del pasado… Y resulta que simplemente, querías volver a ser tú…, supongo que ella, o ellas, tienen algo que yo no puedo darte – concluyó en tono amargo. 

\- ¡Ella no es nada! – rebatió desesperado – y no hay ninguna otra… Sam, por favor…, no sé lo que me pasó. Estábamos mal, no terminábamos de conectar, toda esa tensión entre nosotros me estaba matando, me emborraché una noche y no sé como…  
\- Da igual, Dean – dijo cansado – da igual…, hace tiempo que esto no funciona, por mucho que nos empeñemos…  
\- Sammy, no… - suplicó de nuevo – no voy a verla más, hablaremos, podemos solucionarlo…  
\- No creo que podamos solucionar todo lo que tenemos enterrado bajo la alfombra, Dean. Es demasiado…

\- ¿Vas a dejarme entonces? – preguntó el rubio, con una rabia nacida de la desesperación, mientras Sam le contemplaba con cierta melancolía - ¿otra vez? – apuntilló sin pensar. 

El rostro del menor se ensombreció al instante, sus cambiantes ojos fulminando al mayor que ya se había arrepentido en el mismo momento en que había terminado la frase. Sam se giró buscando la puerta y Dean se apresuró a detenerle. 

\- Sam…, Sammy – rogó intentado sujetarle del brazo – Lo siento…, no quería…

El dolor le atravesó, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sam le contemplaba desde arriba, con gesto furioso, mientras él palpaba con cuidado la herida de su labio, sintiendo en la lengua el sabor metálico de la sangre.

\- Sammy… - rogó una última vez, viendo en los ojos de su hermano, que el ruego era inútil. 

Sam no dijo una sola palabra más, cogió la puerta y se fue, dejando el doloroso silencio tras él. 

Dean se incorpora despacio, con un dolor que le ocupa el cuerpo y el alma. Sus ojos erráticos recorren la habitación vacía. Solo…, si alguna vez se lo imaginó, ahora era real, su mayor temor convertido en una certeza de la que solo él era responsable. Si antes pensaba que estaba roto, ahora sabe que su vida a volado en pedazos, que ha perdido lo único que le mantenía firme, anclado al mundo y apartado de esa locura que tantas veces siente que le consume. 

Si tan solo fuera de otra manera, quizás hubiera podido arreglarlo, pero ahora le golpea una única certeza… Es demasiado tarde…


End file.
